


Twisted Wonderland - Overblot Crisis EVENT - Crystal Losfoot Venue

by Stestylius



Series: Overblot Crisis [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hikari / Nakia Dunstan (platonic), Jamil Viper / Nakia Dunstan (platonic), Leona Kingscholar / Nakia Dunstan, OC X CANON, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stestylius/pseuds/Stestylius
Summary: The Crystal Lostfoot venue between the island’s two magic school as arrived. Crowley didn’t check his spam emails only to be scolded by Crewel. In order to make a duo of students to attend during the seasonal dance, they resort to take two female students entering the Headmaster’s office on the right timing.Will the girls be able to withstand the demanding charge for a simple dance ?
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Original Female Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim/Original Female Character(s), Leona Kingscholar/Original Female Character(s), Rook Hunt/Original Female Character(s), Vil Schoenheit/Original Character(s)
Series: Overblot Crisis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086638
Kudos: 8





	1. Part 1 - What did we get ourselves into ?

**Author's Note:**

> This event occurs right after the Fairy Gala Event in the Twisted Wonderland Game. 
> 
> The original characters are girls for an alternate universe of the game, heavily canon divergent with the canon story.  
> Note: Nakia has started dating Leona during her time in Savannaclaw dorm - after Primerose's overblot - from the Overblot Crisis plot.
> 
> Yuzuru is the MC of Overblot Crisis plot.
> 
> It's a collaboration story with Wingblade1357 (Hikari belongs to them)

_ The horse’s hooves clicked on the pavement, slowly approaching the entrance of the prestigious school of sorcerers known as Royal Sword Academy - the rivalling school of Night Raven College. The stallions stopped at the gate, making the carriage bounce on break. The door opened, one young student came out, inviting his partner to follow after them. Both were a student of Night Raven College, and they came to present the attendance of their previous invitation.  _

_ “Ready?” One asked.  _

_ “Hikari, I’m used to this kind of thing. Except for the extravagant dress part.”  _

_ “Alright, puppies, let’s get moving.” Another voice came from their back. Another figure stepped out of the carriage with a Haut de couture outfit, his hand in the air. “We have things to settle with them; let’s make them sit. Understood?”  _

_ “Yes, sir!” The two young women exclaimed, ready to proceed. _

_ Walking up the giant stairway decorated with various types of flowers, Hikari - the short-haired brunette with blue eyes - gave her partner another glance. “Ne, Nakia?” Nakia hummed. _

_ “How long do you think we will be here with Mr. Crewel?” She asked with a whisper.  _

_ “I don’t know. If it wasn’t for the headmaster’s fish memory, we wouldn’t be here in the first place,” Nakia replied with a sigh.  _

_ “Let’s get this over with.” The brunette sighed. All she could remember was how they got really into this mess.  _

_ Slowly, the door of the Royal Sword Academy opened before them, blinding them with light. _

  
  
  


One week ago

Headmaster’s office.

“Here you go, little one.” The school headmaster cooed over his phone. “What a cute digital pet you are. Yes, you are!~” 

“CROWLEY.” A firm voice came from the other side of the door, scaring the lights out of the headmaster playing on his cellphone. He juggled with the device, nearly dropping it over his desk. His chest against the massive office desk, his hand extended catching the wireless phone, he sighed of relief. 

The potion teacher entered the room, not caring about the noise he made beforehand, looking at the headmaster in his position. “What in the world are you doing over your desk?”

Crowley scrambled back to sit on his chair, clearing his throat, throwing his phone into the drawer. “How can I help you, Divus?” 

“You should fish out your cell phone again. Have you received the invitation for the Spring ball?”

“Care to repeat that?” The headmaster’s yellow eyes blinked twice. 

“The venue, the dance…” Crewel looked more annoyed. “Didn’t you receive the email about the Royal Sword Academy ball?” 

“Not that I am aware of,” Crowley replied, putting his finger on his chin. “What does it have to do with us?” 

“Royal Sword Academy ball, Crowley.” Crewel’s eyes twitched. 

Crowley still didn’t catch on. Crewel bent his crop and slammed it onto the desk, making the headmaster yelp. “Open your mail and go into your spam emails.” He sighed with a hand on his forehead. “That’s the only place I can think of you didn’t check. Do you even  _ read  _ your emails?”

“Occasionally.” He said quickly, taking out his phone. He pressed the little mail icon on his app gallery. He did as told and saw all the spam from the Royal Sword Academy. “I didn’t remember I’ve put all their publicities in my garbage.” He chuckled, he yelped with the crotch bent into Crewell’s gloved hand. 

“I hope you have a solution. Because this dance is one week away from the official date.” 

“It can be done quickly,” Crowley said, confident of his shot. 

“Oh really? You can’t let students attend this venue if you don't have anyone in mind, you bird brain!” Crowley shrunk into his seat. Crewel sighed dramatically. 

Crowley was panicking. He looked around the room, trying to find an idea so they could proceed with an escape plan. “Can’t we avoid this venue for this year?” He asked the potion teacher with a small voice and finger in the year. 

The torture tool squeaked into the black and white-hair male, the answer was clearly “no.” 

“If we avoid this venue, what do you think they will say about our reputation, hm? It would be hard to regain our prestigious glory. You know how their teachers are. Unless you want them to win this game-” Crowley sank under his desk. “QUIT HIDING YOURSELF FOR THE GREAT SEVEN’S SAKE!” 

“I may come off with an idea.” Crewel composed himself again, pointing the crop at the headmaster. “If we can find at least two pair attendees today, I may let them go with a homework-free week.” Crowley’s top hat peeked out from under the desk along with the pointy mask. 

“I’m listening,” Crowley said, sitting again in his chair. 

“However.” Crowley was ready to hide again. “The headmaster must go with them, which I will not allow you to go.” 

“Wait- why?” The crow man got up from his chair. “You just said it; I should be going.” 

“You have too much on your plate since you wouldn’t be aware of the content itself.” The teacher countered. “I, on the other hand, can handle the talk for you towards the teachers at the flashy princes' school, alright?” He flicked his hair. 

The headmaster sat down on his chair with his head in his two hands. He sighed heavily. “You win, Divus. You win.” He grieved. “So how are we going to find attendees in such a short amount of time!?” 

“Excuse us.” A knock and the door of the office opened. “Principal Crowley, sir?” A female voice asked. 

“It’s Hikari and Nakia,” Nakia added. “We’ve got Grim as you requested earlier this morning. The perfect is sick, so we are taking care of them.” 

“Let go of me!” The small demon wiggled into Hikari’s arms. Nakia took him, squeezing into a suffocating hug in her chest. The little monster gasped for air with his two paws on the woman’s neck.

“We came to report the small incident in the garden this morning. plucked out all the plants thinking Grim would be doing his job faster but….”

Hikari explained about the exercise they had to do for Divus’s class right after he stormed off quickly, leaving the students on a free period. Nakia caught Grim weed picking quickly to avoid any time rush. He bumped into Ruggie, which kinda stole his batch he had just done. It infuriated him to no end.

“He incinerated a whole lot of flower patches in the botanical garden.” Hikari finished. 

“Hey, that was my way to make them pay, ya know.” Grim protested. “If they weren’t that hyena from Savannaclaw, I wouldn’t have done it that way specifically.” He defended with a frowning expression. 

“That hyena is from my dorm,” Nakia added. “Be nice to him. He’s the vice prefect of my dorm. Do you wanna be eaten or something?” She questioned calmly, making the monster panic. 

“Ladies.” Crewell caught their attention. “Thank you for the report, you can go. I still have to discuss my issue with the headmaster.” 

“LADIES!?” Crowley got up from his seat, startling everyone. “Divus, that’s it!” He pointed to the two students in front of them. The brunette and the auburn-haired girls looked around the room and pointed to themselves.

“Us?” They said in unison. 

“Divus, they could be the attendees!” He walked around them, putting his clawed hands on their shoulders. “The chaperon is you, Divus. These young girls will only need a chevalier.” 

“Wait-” Hikari started.

“What?” Nakia finished. 

Crowley walked around them to stop, sitting on the side of his desk. “You will be attending the Crystal Losfoot Venue in the name of the Night Raven College.” He praised. 

It took a minute for both female students to take the information in. They looked at each other. It finally sank. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN ATTEND?!” 

They just finished cleaning up after Grim’s mess. They had to work  _ again  _ for the headmaster? They declined.

“There’s still an opportunity of having fun!” Crowley added with a cheerful voice. “I am gracious on this part.” 

“Nuh-huh.” Nakia made a cross with her arms, while Grim stood on her shoulder. “I’ve been through enough dances in my life. I don’t need another one.” 

“You only had your graduation ball,” Hikari whispered. Nakia shushed her. 

Crewell smacked his crop into this hand, making the Quatuor yelp. “Who would you think of taking as a male chevalier?” He looked at the headmaster. 

“We could ask the dorm leaders?” Hikari propose. 

“We can’t.” Crewell objected. “They have their duties as dorm leaders to perform. I know a few of them to have the right qualities, but we must pass.” 

“What about the vice dorm leaders?” Nakia tried. 

“Interesting, but no.” Crewel once again objected. 

“What about asking any other female students if they want to be a part of this event? We could look for any of them if they are available for the dance.” Hikari tried her luck. Divus was thinking but refused.

“We are out of ideas. Any other students would probably be trying up a fight with the RSA students.” Nakia said. “Too bad, Disamonia would have been a good idea too.” 

“Well, I mean, Lilia would be a good dancing partner.” Hikari pointed out. 

“As for me, Leona wouldn’t let me go with another guy,” Nakia added with a sigh. “I’m respecting his choice. Oh well, it seems you will need to find another girl - haha!” She turned around to walk away, only to be stopped by Divus and his crop near her head.

Crowley sat at his desk, almost crying again. They were back at square one. Crewel is growing angry at the sight. “That’s enough!” He slammed his tool on the desk. “Crowley, just look at you. You are surely blind.” 

“How am I blind?” He groaned. 

“We can use them together.” Divus presented his hand towards the duo. Grim hugged Nakia’s head like his life depended on it. “They will be the chevalier and princess.” 

Nakia and Hikari looked at each other. “WHAT?!” 

“Ladies, you will be our attendees. If you help out with the venue, you won’t be taking this coming exam week. If everything goes according to plan, you will be taking them the week after. What do you say?” The potion teacher proposed. He walked around them to have a small peek. 

“It shouldn’t take too much time to learn a few steps. I have practice dance partners in mind. Since I also have the kin eye for this type of event, I will take care of your outfits. As for the dance part, I will ask the Pomefiore dorm leader, Vil Schoenheit, to help us.” 

“How did I get myself into this?” Nakia asked. “It’s not in my contract. It’s been too long since I wore heels for dancing. It’s a pain!” 

“Are you even paid for it?” Hikari asked. Nakia’s eyes shrunk. That BIRD! “And I won’t dance either. I have two left feet.” the brunette added.

“Divus, you are a life saviour!” Crowley cried. “I am so gracious to have you.” 

“Don’t worry, Crowley. I will train these puppies and make them bloom!” He smirked, patting his crop onto his palm. 

The girls shivered at the sight.  _ ‘Cringy,’  _ They both thought. 

“Puppies.” They looked at their teacher. “Meet me at the end of the day in the teacher’s faculty room. “I will be there with Schoenheit.” Nakia reluctantly agreed. “You may go.” 

Crewel pushed the two humans and the small monster out of the headmaster’s room, the door shutting into their back. Hikari and Nakia didn’t look at each other. 

“How am I gonna tell Leona about this?” Nakia said with a dreadful expression. 

“Just don’t tell him,” Grim said casually. “You will be safe.” 

“Then, you keep it for yourself,” Nakia said with a warning tone. “After all that mess you put us through, you better shut up and drag it into your tomb.”

“Fnya!” The grey monster squealed.

“The best you can do for the sake of both of us is taking care of Yuzuru for us. Got it?” Hikari added.

“Hai,” Grim quickly jumped off Nakia’s shoulder, taking the money she had given him. 

“Don’t forget the milk!” She yelled. 

“I think he gets it. No need to push it.” Hikari chuckled.

  
  


**After school**

**Corridor - Teacher’s faculty room**

Nakia and Hikari met up to the cafeteria after their original class before heading for the faculty room. Standing outside the door of the room, the two-toned haired male called them out.

“Puppies,” Crewel called the other side of the hallway. He was walking down the corridor along with the 3rd year student, Vil Shoenheit. “Here’s the deal. We will be heading towards the Pomefiore’s dorm for the dance lesson.” 

The blonde put his finger to his lips and smiled.Nakia and Hikari gulped. 

“Don’t worry about this Mr. Crewel. You’ve come to the right place.” Vil made his signature pose with his index up. “I will be expecting you two tomorrow after your classes in my dorm.” 

Couldn’t it be any better as the two girls let out a groan. 

Yet again caught into the Headmaster’s problems instead of Yuzuru. They will be facing the problem head on.

/To be continued.


	2. Part 2 - I can't dance! I have two feet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pomefiore dorm leader took the lead in aiding the girls to dance. One has the experience with the type of event while the other is a total lost case. No matter what Vil expects, he won't go too nice. He wants them to be at the top and failure is not an option.

** DAY 1 - AFTERNOON **

** POMEFIORE - DANCE ROOM **

"You know…" Hikari began as she stared at the double doors that lead to Pomefiore's ballroom. The elder girl standing beside her hummed in response, feeling nervous for whatever was prepared for the both of them. "... it's never a good sign when you're told to meet at Pomefiore's ballroom."

Earlier that day, Crewel told the two girls to go to Pomefiore after class and meet him there. They knew for sure with Pomefiore involved, the Prefect of Pomefiore would be present as well. The two girls heard stories from Yuzuru about how strict Vil was when it comes to performing arts and beauty. 

"I believe you," Nakia replied. "But the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go back." she took a deep breath.

The auburn-haired girl raised her hand and knocked on the door twice. "Pardon the intrusion! It's us, Hikari and Nakia!" she said, and they waited for a reply. The two girls exchanged looks when they heard Nothing from the other side of the door. They decided to just go inside and see for themselves. "We're hereー," Nakia blinked.

"What?" Hikari asked.

Nakia blinked confusedly and pushed the door open wider. "There's… no one here…" she trailed off before walking inside the room further. The ballroom was as bright and spotless as ever. They could even see their own reflection from the floor. "Are we that late?"

Hikari followed suit. "Correction. We're  _ fashionably _ early." she tried to crack a joke, though it sounded relatively dry. 

Nakia was used to the brunette's dry humour by now. "Well, if they're  _ fashionably _ late and all… How about we ditch and tell the Headmaster there wasn't anyone here," she suggested with a smirk across her face.

Her partner in crime snapped her fingers. "I like the way you think,  _ partner _ ." she was already walking towards the door. "Let's ditchー."

_ Crack _

The sound of a cracked whip rang through the ballroom, surprising the two girls.

" _ Stay!  _ Now, you two girls weren't thinking of skipping classes, now are you?" the voice of their potion teacher greeted them. He was there, standing with the door wide openーVil beside him and Rook right behind them. The two girls tried to act innocent, but they heard everything. " _ Bad girls _ !" the two of them took a few steps back when he cracked his whip yet again.

Vil sighed. "My, my… Looks like we got our work cut out for us." 

Hikari raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles!" Rook tilted his head from behind Vil. He walked around and took long strides to reach the girls. It's almost as if he was waltzing into the room. The girls could tell he was very excitedーjudging from how his eyes shine bright and complete with the aura all around him. "It is an honour to be able to teach both of you how to ballroom danceーone of the finest forms of performing arts!" he said blissfully.

"The pleasure is ours, Rook…" Nakia laughed nervously. The brighter he became, the harder it was for them to ditch the task given by Crowley. Who were they to crush someone's passion?

Crewel looked at the two girls, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, tell me, do the both of you have any experience in ballroom dancing?" he asked.

"Nope." The brunette answered immediately.

She doesn't need to think long and hard. She clapped her hands together and directed them at Vil. "Just so you know… I'm awful at dancing. Like two left feet kind of dancer typeーso just ya know,  _ a heads up _ ." she added instead sarcastically.

Vil gave her a dirty look. "Very comforting to hear, fresh potato 3." he turned his attention to Nakia after receiving an answer from one of his juniors. "And you, sweet potato?" 

"I do have some experience." Nakia hummed, a hand on her chin as she recalled her memories during the graduation ball. Reminiscing about how grand it was, wasn't hard. 

The room they used from the Senegha castle had a large dance floor enough to get many guests. The tables serving food on the room's sides with the most talented chefs the princesses had invited to help the knight graduates. Thinking back at it all, maybe it wasn't so bad that she agreed to do this mission.

"A lot of the princesses' guests were intrigued by our graduation. Also, it was mostly with classical music on which we practiced." Nakia looked at Hikari, who was giving her a look. "What? I wasn't born RICH. I had a good education." 

The expression didn't change. "Okay! I had the education from the Demelvian rulers!" She whined. 

Hikari nodded her head. "See? That wasn't so hardーomph!" she let out a grunt when she felt an elbow jabbed into her side. She shot a glare at the auburn-haired girl, to which the girl returned with a childish tongue sticking out. 

Vil clapped his hands, getting the two girls' attention again. "Ladies,  _ ladies _ ." He placed a hand on his hip and stared at Nakia. "It's good that you have some background. Though I do wonder if your skills reach  _ my _ expectations." he took a few steps forward.

"Rook."

" _ Oui _ ."

With a wave of his magical pen, Rook made a small Bluetooth speaker appeared in his hands. He connected his phone with the speaker and played  _ Rosen aus dem Süden _ . Hikari walked to the sidelines, standing beside Crewel and Rook. 

Vil raised his hand, offering it for Nakia to take. She knew what that meant. It took her back with Laneila, and she would do the dance rehearsals before the actual day to come. 

Nakia took Vil's hand, his fingers pressed softly on her nail's surface as he guided her to the center of the dance room. They faced each other. Nakia did a small greet with the blonde mirroring the same. They took the position, a little closer, her hand on his biceps and the other secured into his. One step on the side with a long stride, her eyes widened when they moved along. 

"You know the etiquette. I am impressed." Vil commented. 

"That's the bare minimum…" Nakia looked away. 

"Eyes on me," Vil instructed as they made a twirl on the right. The Demelvian did as told. A few strides across the room for a minute, they made it back to the initial spot. 

He made her spin, his hand resting on her hip. Nakia's face was red like a tomato. This guy knew a lot more than she estimated. The last time she checked, Laneila had done pretty much the same on a closer level. 

"Better than I imagined, but your attention needs some corrections." He brought the hip closer to his. "Don't be shy to be close to your partner when you dance." Nakia nearly fainted. She was sure Leona had a bad feeling coming from the back of his head; he let a growl out of nowhere. 

Nakia's shoulders tensed when she heard clapping. She averted her gaze and saw the three audiences clapping, with Rook being the loudest.

" _ Merveilleux _ , Roi du Poison! Mademoiselle des Éléments!" Rook praised as he continued to clap his hands. "Even though the dance was short, the two of you showed the elegance and beauty of the waltz! Accompanied with the  _ Rosen aus dem Südenc _ , everything is just  _ beauté _ !" he said passionately.

Hikari gave a look at Rook but soon smiled at her seniors. "That was amazing! My eyes were glued to you. Well, you two are the only ones dancingーyou get the picture."

" Well done." Crewel gave an approving nod. "But of course, there is still room for improvement," he added. Nakia felt an arrow through the chest at that comment - she knew that three years' memory gap wasn't worth it. She could hear Laneila laughing in the back of her head - as if he was there when he wasn't.

"But this is good. At least we have one less potato to teach." Vil commented.

"Excuse me, this potato has ears." Hikari retorted back, huffing at the blond man.

Vil smirked. "Nevertheless, let's see what we're dealing with." 

Nakia took that as her cue to stand at the sides while Hikari stepped onto the dance floor. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the mischievous look her friend was giving. She just hoped Hikari wasn't going to tease Vil too muchーwho knows what the Prefect of Pomefiore does to the poor girl.

"Since you will be taking the male's steps, I expect you'll take that role personally," Vil said, humming in approval when Hikari offered him her handーjust like what he did to Nakia. The music began to play in the background, and they both walked to the middle of the ballroom. "So far, so goodー!!!" he abruptly straightened his back when he felt a firm slap.

"Are you trying to hold a lady, or are you trying to pick a fight?!" The instructor shouted. He definitely knew that was intentional. "This is a show, not a violent sport!" he continued to scold her as the soft classical music plays.

" _ Whoops _ ." Hikari tried her best to hold her sniggers, but the smirk across her face gave it away. They continued to dance, with Vil taking the lead and not a few seconds later, she accidentally stepped on his foot. "Oops!" this time, it was unintentional.

After the first mistake, things went only downhill from there. True to Hikari's previous warnings, she was indeed a horrible dancer. Vil couldn't remember how many times she has stepped on his foot or almost tripped if it wasn't for him balancing them. It was also a pain for the audience to watch.

"Halt!" Crewel was the only one who stopped the dance, telling Rook to stop the music as well.

Hikari stared apologetically at the blond beside her. "I admit… The first one was intentional. I'm so sorry about the rest." she said honestly. "Should I get some ice?"

Vil grunted. The blonde stepped away to sit on the nearest chair to rest his divine feet.

It felt like an elephant stepped on them. Rook was quick to present a fresh towel. 

"...was I really that bad that even the generous Rook-senpai isn't even complimenting?" Hikari whispered to Nakia. Nakia simply looked at the brunette with a blank expression; she didn't need to comment. "I'll take that as a yes."

Crewel couldn't help but facepalm.

"Let's give it a try with you two. I just hope it doesn't give me false hope." Vil said. 

Nakia and Hikari looked at each other with a sweatdrop. He asked for a death wish or something? The Demelvian approached the brunette, taking place in front of her. They resumed their position.

"Oh, wait!" Hikari put her finger up. She crouched down, taking off her shoes, throwing them on the side of the room. "There, it will be less painful on the weight." 

"Are you really doing this to not hurt me?" Nakia questioned with a forced smile. 

"Let's do it." She opened her arm to get the position right. Her hand on Nakia's hip and the other with the latter's hand on her bicep. They almost hugged at this point. Vil instructed Rook to start the music. 

"I am not even looking-" Two first steps, they were in sync but on the third.

"Holy freak-!?!" Nakia yelped. She put her hand over her mouth. The girl just swore in front of everyone. She muttered a small apology. 

"I am asking again; am I  _ that  _ **bad** ??" Hikari emphasized on her feet. "I warned youー to see the results! I have two left feet!" Nakia patted her head with empathy. 

"Professor Crewel, can't Vil-senpai or Rook-senpai just take my place?" Hikari let out a groan as she pouted. Nakia's face looked at her in pure shock. If she wanted to give her the death sentence right now - it would be dangerous. Her head already made two options - either she would be locked for weeks in the dorm after Leona heard who she was to the dance, or she could say  _ 'sayonara'  _ to her jewelry turned into dust. 

Vil let out a distressed sigh. 

Crewel had been observing the whole time. The potion teacher couldn't believe his eyes. He had a transfer student with a dancing background while the other was a pure catastrophe; he was starting to doubt Crowley's choice. 

"Non! Mademoiselle Bleue! You mustn't give up!" Rook beat Crewel to it. Both of the girls were startled by his sudden confession. "A little effort of your 'petit faux pas' (small mistake), and you will be ready like a swan taking off into the night sky." 

"Is he referring to the tale of the Swan Princess-" Nakia got her mouth blocked by Hikari's hand for once? She eyed her friend, which her narrowed eyes gave it to stay quiet. 

Vill stood up, finally regaining his composure. "My, my, don't you want to stand until the very end, fresh potato? I'll make sure to train you properly."

"Let's practice one last time." Crewel cracked his tool. "I hope it goes for the better." 

**_Not a chance._ **

* * *

  
  


**Evening - Ramshackle Dorm**

Nakia briefly remembered how much Vil had gotten a headache from all the steps they screwed up. The yelling didn't help, Rook's little hints didn't get through their heads - it was a dangerous situation. 

They were in a  _ dangerous situation _ .

"Okay- let's try this," Nakia said as they stood near the porch of the dorm. One step right, one step back, one step left, then, "OUCH!" They even had taken the time to work without their shoes on, straight on the fresh grass outside the old house.

They were practicing outside of the Ramshackle dorm because they didn't watch to bother Yuzuru's sleep. The poor boy was sick, and he didn't need the two girls disturbing him. 

"Really! I give up!" Hikari looked away. "This is so hard!" 

" _ Mademoiselle Bleue _ , you mustn't give up!" Nakia personified Rook's voice with an apparent broken french accent. Hikari shivered in disgust. The mage let out a snicker. "Was I that  **bad** ?" 

"Don't do that ever again." Hikari shrieked. 

"Did you know I can personify Ruggie's laugh?" Nakia smiled with a creepy expression. Hikari jabbed her shoulder. "OKAY, OKAY, I get it!" the Demelvian raised her hands in defence. 

"Don't even try." Hikari countered, and Nakia shrugged. "But does Leona know you are here?" she asked the older girl.

"Told him I had homework to catch on, and I was closer to this dorm than the hall of mirrors. He didn't even bother." Nakia said, taking a sip of water.

"Does he know about the dance?" Hikari inquired, and Nakia did a spit take. The latter looked away with a sweaty face. "Well?" the former pressed.

"...no." She said with a tiny voice.

"What, I didn't hear you." The brunette pushed on her arm.

"No," Nakia said clearer.

"Excuse me?" Hikari teased, cupping her ear.

" **LEONA DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING. NOT EVEN I DANCED WITH VIL EITHER.** " She looked at the brunette, who made a satisfied grin. "Oh no, you  _ didn't _ ." Hikari's cell phone was on with the recording app. "This is blackmail!" 

Hikari held the phone further away from Nakia's reach. The auburn-haired female quickly stepped in. Her hands took Hikari's by the waist, bending her backward in a tango position, the brunette's leg little upward. "Will you please delete this?" She said with a severe expression yet with a funny smile. Hikari's face grew red. 

"Laneila's technique did work after all." She grinned in return. 

"What are you girls doing?" Nakia and Hikari looked at two familiar faces at the dorm's gate. The girls blushed and looked at their position. Nakia let go of Hikari, dropping her on the grass. Jamil had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing to see." Nakia waved it off. "It's not what you think." 

"It seems fun, though." Kalim pointed out with a bright smile. The girls hid their faces from the sunshine he irradiated. 

"Fun indeed." Hikari narrowed her eyes at Nakia. The auburn-haired girl gave a sheepish look before helping the brunette up to her feet. "Answering your question earlier… We're practicing," she answered.

"Practicing?" Kalim asked. "What kind of practice?" 

"Ballroom dance." Nakia went straight to the point without any mercy. "Since we got caught by the headmaster in one of his other problems." 

"For once, it's not Yuzuru," Jamil smirked. Poor little thing was still in bed.

"Oh, don't  _ start _ !" Nakia pointed at him. "If you don't have anything better to do, you can go away." She pointed to the Hall of Mirrors path. 

"No, it's funnier to see you in that mess, actually." Jamil shrugged. 

"Call that a backstab,  _ bud _ !" Nakia sarcastically added. The corner of Jamil's lips twitched with a small vein popping on his forehead.

"Maybe we can help?" Kalim suggested. Jamil put his arm before him. "Jamil?" 

"We better not since they're in a problematic situation. It's not ours." He looked at the auburn with a small smile. Nakia narrowed her eyes.  _ Oh, that was on _ . Hikari looked at the two's auras being visible. Something was about to happen. 

"Nakia, wait a minute." Hikari walked in her line of sight. Nakia stepped on the side to see the two boys starting to leave. She looked at the same time as the mage, giving a warning look. "Oh no, don't do that." 

" **_MAYBE_ ** the Scarabia vice perfect isn't up to the task," Nakia commented. 

Jamil stopped walking instantly. Was that a  _ treat _ ? A  _ challenge _ ? He looked at her with a well-known expression she had seen from the time they did have small competition. Oh boy, he was  _ ready _ . He pulled Kalim along, kicked the gate open. Above his ten centimetres apart of Nakia's height, he still towered her. 

"Are you asking me on a  _ date _ ?" He faked a charming tone. Nakia blinked. He knew full well she was dating the Savannaclaw dorm leader, but why not tease the shit out of her since he was her best friend. 

Hikari saw the tension between both of them. "Oh boy…" she shrinks down, trying to avoid the duo as Kalim innocently tilts his headーcompletely oblivious to the situation.

"What's the actual problem?" Kalim asked Hikari while the two others were down to a staring contest for a solid minute. 

"Apparently, we are going to be attending the Spring Waltz of Royal Sword Academy." Hikari began. "They needed attendees, and here we are, practicing what Vil told us to do." 

"I thought Nakia-chan knew how to dance." Kalim thought. 

"I do," Nakia replied, flicking Jamil's forehead. "But my _partner_..." Hikari threw her a dirty look. " _We_ are both on the edge of a dance crisis."

"How so?" Kalim asked.

"I can't dance," Hikari admitted bluntly. 

Kalim blinked. "Well, it can't be that bad!"

Nakia raised her finger to correct him. "Actually, about thatー." 

"Can I give it a try?" The albino asked, sounding rather excited. Jamil had been wiping the sore spot on his forehead before he barged in to object. Nakia put her hand on his chest - more likely slapped straight into his sternumー, cutting his breath. 

"He wants to try; just let them." She gave a wicked smile at the vice prefect. "He has to see for himself after all." Jamil remained speechless. 

"Will you let me? Please!" The Scarabia dorm leader looked at the brunette with the cutest puppy eyes he could give. That look could actually kill someone with  **_kindness,_ ** I tell you!

Hikari felt guilty either way. "... I'm doing the male's steps. So you'll need to do the female's steps." she was trying to convince him to back out. 

"I don't mind!" Kalim chirped happily.  _ That was his last chance _ .

"Let me guess, you are the princess," Jamil said, rubbing the part of his chest where she slapped. He swore he would get a handprint the next morning. "How humble of you,  _ princess _ ."

Nakia got her hand ready to slap. He stepped away. "Do you need a dance partner, perhaps?" He sounded more normal. "You challenged me. I'm not stepping away from that soon." 

"I thought your dancing style was more breakdance." Nakia looked at him from the corner of her eye. Kalim and Hikari were taking a position. 

"My style maybe, but I can adapt." He said. "Like I did with the last event." He recalled the Fairy Gala with Kalim, Leona, Ruggie and Yuzuru. A sudden thought popped into his mind. "Wait a minute. Didn't you say Vil instructed you to practice?" 

Nakia looked away while sweating bullets.  _ Oh drats _ . Jamil walked around her to see her expression. "Nakia, look at me." She reluctantly looked up. "Did you actually tell Leona about this?" Her face turned red. 

"No. I haven't." Nakia quickly said. Hikari already asked her the same question. Jamil looked up from her and saw Hikari stepping on Kalim's foot, the poor guy let out a surprised yelp. 

Jamil's face fell. They were that desperate. He sympathetically pats Nakia's shoulders. "I resign from the challenge. You win." 

"We didn't even startー" Jamil's smileーthe smile she knew for monthsーdidn't give her any hope. 

"I wish you good luck,  _ buddy _ ." Nakia's facial expression changed from confused to a gasp - that smug snake face! "Kalim, we are going back." Kalim looked up with a pained smile. 

"I can go for another roundー." 

"Kalim. We are going back." Jamil used a more serious tone. "We have the stuff to do." 

As soon as they left, the girls fell on their butt sitting on the concrete stairs. Their souls had already left their bodies.

"I don't want to go tomorrow," Hikari said.

"You think I want to?" Nakia added.

They let a massive groan out of their lips.

**The next day - after school - Pomefiore's dance room** .

"Stop, Stop!" Vil yelled. Nakia stiffened when they were in the middle of taking a few steps. "Sweet potato, your back. Straight. And you, potato." He pointed at Hikari with Rook at the other end of the room. "Would you please look at him while dancing and not at your feet!" 

"How am I supposed to focus on my steps if I don't want to reduce his toes into mashed potato?!" Nice save, Hikari, nice save.

Rook smiled. "It's alright, mademoiselle! You can show me your true strength! That's where true beauty lies!"

Hikari did a double-take, raising her eyebrows at him.

The group's attention drew towards the door. They heard a happy voice and another one sounding more annoyed than the latter.

"Kalim, we can't just barge in like that!" Jamil whispered. "This is not our problem, to begin with." 

"But Jamil." Kalim trailed off, opening the dance room doors, "They are our friends. We are here to help them." 

"What's the meaning of this, Al Asim?" Vil asked, dropping his pose with Nakia, who stayed frozen in place. She looked at the blonde and the two Scarabia students. 

"Roi d'or! Monsieur Multitask! Welcome!" Rook welcomed them with a radiant smile. 

"Eh?" The girls said, their lips parted open in surprise. 

"We're here to help!" Kalim announced while laughing with his hands on his hips.

"We are notー" Jamil was cut off by Vil. 

"What do you expect in return?" The Pomefiore Prefect asked rather curiously, intrigued by Kalim's selfless and generous offer.

"Nothing. We just wanted to help!" Kalim beamed. "I never thought of asking something in return."

Vil took a moment to think about the proposition. Kalim sounded genuine to help the female students. He sighed of relief. "I could let this pass for once. It would give me a small moment to rest and see how you will work around with someone else. However." He paused. "Rook, bring me the high heels for Sweet Potato. She has her boots since yesterday; time to put her up to the real test."

"Exclusive or standard edition?" Rook happily asked. 

"Anything will do." The blonde snapped his finger. Rook was gone a minute to reappear like a magician pulling a rabbit out of a magic hat. 

"Eh?!" Nakia looked at Vil with big eyes. 

Nakia lets a small yelp when she feels the magical hand on her ass. Vil knew it was inappropriate to hit a woman, but he had to resort to another manner using his own magic for the sake of this lesson. Her weight and balance didn't cooperate as a result of her fell on her butt. 

"Ara, ara." Vil sighed. "Sweet potato, I thought you were used to his kind of event."

"It's been  **_years_ ** since I wore high heels." She whined. "How do you expect me to wear these! They are far too high!" A hand extended to her. She pouted when Jamil pulled her back on her feet.

"Wearing boots doesn't make a change?" Jamil asked, trying to stabilize the poor woman. 

"It does make a difference!" She said with a flat tone. "Sandals are way better to wear," Jamil smirked. "Don't." She warned. She knew he would say a remark about who she meant about sandals, aka Leona.

Vil clapped his hands together to get the attention of the two duos. Standing by his side, Rook was filming the performance. If it wasn't enough, Hikari had been stepping on Kalim's foot every time they made a small step ahead. Vil had a problem to take care of. 

The Pomefiore Prefect sighed heavily. "This is getting us nowhere…" he massaged his temple. He expected them to make some improvements, but the girls haven't been showing any progress. "Perhaps it's time to change the dance to a normal waltzー."

They could hear a loud cheer coming from the brunette.

"Non! Roi de Poison, you mustn't!" Rook stopped his Prefect, and Vil looked at him, lifting an eyebrow.

"It must be the traditional Viennese waltz! It is one of the mos _ t Magnifique danse _ (beautiful dance) to do." The Hunter of Love emphasized his hands, faking the dance's steps on the side with a reverence. "After all, they will be going against our rivalité (rivalry)." 

He had a point.

"Rook-senpai." Nakia's voice cracked. "Please. Stop." 

"Rook is not wrong, sweet potato. We must be using this type of dance." He pointed out. Kalim let out another startled scream. They looked at the two others at the end of the room, desperately trying to keep up with simple circle steps.

"I'm sorry, Kalim!" Hikari apologized. She let out a huff, undone her shoes to throw them across the room. 

"It's okay, Hikari-chan...just a little more practice." The albino smiled, his feet hacking from the soreness of her constant stepping over them. 

"Are you sure you can still stand like this?" Jamil asked Nakia, holding her under her elbows while she gripped his shoulders. 

"I am okay. Just gotta get used to it again. I should be fine." Her legs were obviously shaking from instability. Her footstep miscalculated her weight on her ankle, causing her to slide sideways, dragging the Scarabia vice prefect down with her with a loud thud. " _ WHOA _ !"

Vil glared at the sight. He let out a sigh of exasperation. " _ Rook _ ." 

"Oui, Roi de Poison." Rook answered with a beaming smile. 

"Bring a pair of shorter heels for Sweet potato." Pointing at Nakia. "And the box of dance shoes left in the inventory. They will need them as soon as possible." 

"À votre service." He left the room. Vil asked the two duet to take a break. 

Nakia was still on her back on the ground, pinned by Jamil. They hadn't moved an inch for a good minute. "Jamil." He caught on with a blush drawing on his dark skin. He apologized before sitting on his knees. 

Everyone took a seat on the side of the dance room. Nakia was looking through her compacted lacrima with a few messages from Ruggi and Leona. She replied back shortly with a small extra class in the evening and will be at the dorm later. Ruggi's reply made her smile when she saw the grumpy napping cat in the background. 

"Does he know yet?" Hikari asked. 

"Nope," Nakia said casually. "Better not." Both girls giggled. Vil called them again when Rook came back with two pairs of shoes beautifully decorated. 

"Potatoes, these shoes will be used both as your tool of practice and final dance." Vil attractively presented them. He gave Jamil a short pair of heels to put on Nakia, who protested she could manage it independently. "That is the duty of a man to help their dance partner, don't object." 

Nakia shut up instantly. She looked at Jamil, preparing the pair to her foot. He felt her stare. "I'm used to helping others get dressed, you know." He motioned his head towards the albino, giving a hand to Hikari. Rook had passed the second pair to the other female. Once put on, they both got up in a more straightforward step. 

Hikari's shoes were simple white yet with elegant trim on the side between the sole and the cover of a darker tone. Nakia's short heels were coffee-coloured, making a tiny reference to her boots she used to wear, leaving a slight edge to let the toes out. 

"This is so much better!" Nakia happily squealed. She tested them by walking back and forth between the mirror and Jamil. 

Hikari was checking hers out. She didn't feel any difference except a better comfort to the feet sole.

"Alright," Vil called them out. "I hope you make good use of it; they are a popular brand, so don't scrap them." Nakia and Hikari exchanged glances with big eyes. "These shoes are meant especially for special events like the one would be attending. They are comfortable to wear and have a special spell on them to captivate the crowd's attention. Let's say you will leave a mark on the dance floor. They are magic dance shoes, after all." 

  
  


**Day 4 - Pomefiore dance room**

"No, no, no," Vil called the two duet to stop. He looked at them with a frowning expression. His two hands resting on his hips. "We've been through for many times already." He sighed. "I will show you the pattern one last time." 

"That is still a miracle Kalim's feet are still in one piece," Hikari commented. She blinked, letting go of the albino for a minute. 

"You are already better than the last days, Hikari-chan. Even with the small presentation, Vil-senpai did for all the types of dances we can perform in a venue, I am impressed. I am sad that we are not going with you two." He whined. 

"You have dorm leader duties, Kalim," Jamil said with a blank expression. "We are lucky to help them after school." 

"Listen up," Vil called. He asked Rook to approach. The blonde male with a bob-cut came the influencer. Vil grabbed his hand, put the other on the hip. "Your body is one with your partner." They step on the side, with a sharp turn. Their chest was tight to each other. "You must read his body language to perform the same dance as one." Another turn with a quick step. Spinning the dorm leader around, they came to a stop before the four younger students. 

"You will be the essence of this performance," Vil said, giving an example along with his dance partner. "The more movement you make, the more the audience will be struck." 

"Whoa." Kalim clapped happily at sight. They all saw this the day before. No matter how many times he saw it, he was still impressed. 

"Royal Sword Academy is a pro in this kind of event. Their ballroom dancing class is also the highest recommendation on social media. I advise you to repeat until your legs give up." Vil composed himself. 

"I will give you a few minutes to practice with your partners, and after that, you two will try to sync with each other, understand?" The blonde said.

"Yes." The Quatuor replied with the same enthusiasm as Kalim would do.

"Music," Vil demanded, Rook, pressed the button. The beat slowly started with a flute background growing higher, the drums tumbling along with the clarinet and violin. "One two three, one two three." Vil counted every step the two dancing duos did. 

Waltzing around the room with short movement, yet sharp, they met Vil's previous exhibition's standard. Jamil's hair ponytail waved at every turn. It took his role very seriously. 

"I have to admit, you dance pretty well." He commented. "I'm not typically used to his kind of dance, but that's a new discovery. Like I said, I can adapt." 

"Different from how much? I remember you dancing pretty normally at the Fairy Gala." Nakia replied. 

"That was  _ different _ ." He smiled with a frown. "If it would have been with Leona, you would be a tomato right now." 

"Why you-" Nakia groaned. 

Vil was keeping an eye on them closely. Hikari was already given better results from the previous attempt of dance. Rook hummed at sight, cupping his chin with his hand. "Good choice of shoes, my friend. It will be helping them a lot more than we intended. They haven't stepped on Monsieur Roi d'or since the last practice. Such  _ Beauté _ ." He mused. 

As if on cue, Hikari stepped on Kalim's foot.

"At least, she's improving…" Vil only gave him a tap on the shoulder to remind him of the lesson. He skipped back to the stereo. 

It took another good hour to process the right set of steps with a few corrections from Vil. He emphasized being closer with each partner, and when both Kalim and Hikari were acting shy, he pushed them onto each other. Jamil and Nakia looked at each other, quickly moved each other away. They needed their personal space.

  
  


**Day 5 - Pomefiore Dance room - Evening**

"Jamil and Kalim couldn't make it today. It will be a good opportunity for you girls to practice together." Vil said. "Put on your shoes and get ready. We will start from the beginning. The Royal Sword Academy dance may differ from the one we are practicing with. Be aware of your stepping." 

Nakia and Hikari walked to the center of the room, facing each other with a small blush. If they pulled it through with boys, it shouldn't be different from two girls dancing together. They frowned at each other to take the difficult situation at hand. They took each other's hand. Hikari's right hand on her hip, Nakia's left hand on her shoulder. They approached each other. 

"Let's get started," Vil announced. Rook started the music. The beat got into the girls' bodies quickly as they walked around the room. Going with the music's flow, they made the first step on the backward with Hikari's feet, going on the right and back to Nakia's initial standing point. They spun together until Vil stopped them, and Rook stopped the music too.

"It is a good start. Let your body follow the music, and you will see how the beat of the melody will flow like water and wind clashing together." He showed his hands joining together. "Try again." He positioned Nakia and Hikari against each other again. 

His hand on Nakia's little back and the other on Hikari's upper back. Going along with them, Vil showed them the dance square box type of steps. It sank in a matter of minutes for Hikari to understand the concept. The brunette nodded as they proceeded for another round. 

"Now, ladies, you have another hour to go before going back to your dorms. Let's make it quick and beautiful." He advised with his finger on his chin. They both agreed. 

* * *

**Later…**

**Savannaclaw dorm - Evening.**

"Ugh!" Nakia lets out a grunt of exhaustion. "My feet are dead." She sighed, relief washing over her as she stepped into the lounge. 

"Welcome back," Ruggie said while looking at the auburn walking to them. "You know you're not done yet." 

"What do you mean not done? I just spent at least three hours straight rehearsing." She flatly replied to the hyena. "My back is done. No, my legs are mush!" 

"I meant  _ that _ . Shishi." Nakia didn't get the time to reply when she got pulled by the collar of her PE uniform by someone. The ones in the lounge could only stare as the girl was dragged out.

It took a moment of silence to realize the problem. A loud scream of pain made their ears go flat onto their head. The Savannaclaw students knew what was going on now. 

Nakia came back running in her shorts and tank top on. She passed next to Zubé to jump the other side of the lounge pool. For someone who has sore legs, the adrenaline kicked in. Leona came out with her upper shirt over his shoulder with a smirk. Nakia stayed behind a palm tree. 

"Fuck you, Leona!" Nakia snarled. She looked at the beastman smugly, looking at her neck. He had obviously bit her somewhere she would need to cover for the dance. 

"That's for ditching me for the past few days, herbivore." Nakia felt offended by the nickname. "Heh, don't look at me like that." He gave her a smirk. 

"Does he still not know?" Zubé asked Ruggie with a whisper. The hyena didn't answer, only giving him a glare. The other lion simply mouthed an 'Oh.' He brought his cellphone out when he felt a small buzz. He looked at the sender. Hikari just texted him. 

"Seems like the practice won't stop. They have another day to rehearse. Boy, I'm glad I'm not into this kind of thing." He joked as Nakia was trying to keep away from her boyfriend. 

They only saw a flash and a small explosion. "Wow, she used her Lighting Spell on Leona. How brave." Zubé snorted. The Demelvian tried to put up a fight only to be dragged back to the dorm leader's bedroom. 

"Hikari said they won't be available for the day till tomorrow. She better be prepared." Ruggie read down the text message. "What a minute, isn't that something Leona would say?" 

_**/to be continued.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music used for the dance practice Rosen aus dem Süden


	3. Part 3 - Let's burn the dance floor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari and Nakia finally gets to try their new costumes made by Crewel. They attend the ball as predicted and give a little a lesson to the pretentious students of their rivaling school ; by telling a certain young influencer to avoid anyone who wants exposure. Will they keep their promise to the headmaster?

**Day 6 - Pomefiore Dance room - Early afternoon**

Vil and Rook are standing in the dance room waiting for the girls to arrive. They had a class with Crewel before lunch break. The door opened with the two attendees walking inside along with Crewel following, two bags in each hand. 

“Schoeheit, Hunt, I will require your help with the accessories Mr. Al Asim had generously gifted to give some punch. Ah yes, Dunstan. I nearly forgot… There has been a package delivered from Demelvia.” The teacher searched in his pocket to bring a small jewelry box. 

Nakia opened the box with her eyes big as saucers. It was Laneila’s earrings. She smiled fondly at the gift. 

Crewel saw the jewelry in the small box. “What good timing.” He hummed, musing to himself when he imagined how the earrings fit the dress he prepared. “Let’s use those earrings instead.” 

“Time to get changed. We will try a full rehearsal with the clothes on.” Crewel ushered the two girls to the changing room, giving them a bag each. “I want to see these masterpieces of mine in a demonstration.” 

The girls didn’t take a second to protest, quickly going into the next room. The time passed leaving one last step for their costumes. Stretching her hand in her back, Nakia tried to access the zipper. She let out a groan while Hikari was finishing buttoning the small blue overcoat. “Hikari…” The brunette looked up with a hum. She saw the poor mage struggling to reach her middle back. “Be a good friend, can you help me with the zipper?” She looked on the side, obviously hiding her blush. 

A small knock on the door caught their attention. “Girls, it will be time for the final touch-ups. Come outside.” Vil said the other side of the door. Nakia felt the sudden lift up move done by Hikari. The metallic material on her skin made her shiver. 

Rook took the time to adjust Nakia’s blue shaded dress around her waist with all the small frilly accessories. One last touch was the shoulderless sleeve floating around the mage’s arms. The small precious stones were a generous gift of Kalim in order to help their cause. 

Vil, on the other side of the room, walked around Hikari to put on the royal blue overcoat. The bigger piece was the midnight blue open coat along with the lilac accessories on the shoulder and the back of the costume. 

The Pomefiore seniors took care of putting their hair in place, putting the earrings and hair decoration on beautifully. In order to fit in the Royal Sword Academy standard, gold ornaments were given to both female students distinctively.

The Demelvian checked herself out in the mirror. “Wow…” she twirled around, admiring how the dress fits her perfectly. It wasn’t long and too restraining like her graduation gown. She could move freely without tripping because of the perfect length Crewel has designed. “I had a gown covering my feet at my graduation. Almost tripped a few times.” She giggled. 

“No wonder. I’ve seen how long those gowns are. What type of shoes did you wear?” Hikari asked, posing in a “T” while Vil was still adjusting her coat.

“My boots.” She said smugly. “Never gone away without them. I miss them…” she sighed. The pair of heels Vil lend were beautiful, but she preferred her comfortable boots more than ever.

“Alright.” Vil concluded. “Let’s practice with the costumes on. I am waiting for the perfect result. Show your teacher and seniors how it’s done.” 

“Yes!” Both said determinedly. 

They both step aside to take position. Rook pressed on his phone, the music played through the bluetooth speaker. Something new occurred suddenly. For the two girls, it was as if the three men weren’t present and they were like in their own worlds. The dancing room was like an actual ball. Focused only to dance for their own entertainment, the girls continued to waltz around the room to the music beat. 

Their body close to each other, they joined hands to take the same position Vil instructed them for the past few days. Breathing in synch, their feet shuffled at the same pace and mirrored each other’s steps. Walking on the side, to make a small walk to the music in round, they kept their sight sharp on the movement. Swirling one last round, taking Nakia by the waist and her back against Hikari’s chest, they swayed left and right. They posed on the last note of the music piece, Nakia’s bent backward in Hikari’s arm. 

  
  


The reality struck back like a brick when Vil’s voice rang into their ears. Hikari is still standing unmoving with Nakia testing her flexibility with her back. What a familiar pose - heck, she pulled the same trick on their destructive practice on the first day.

Hikari flashed a smirk and Nakia felt blood rose up to her cheeks. 

“You can let go of her now.” Vil sighed. Hikari takes the advice in a literal way - dropping the mage on the floor. 

“Oof!” Nakia winced. Hikari helped Nakia up, mentioning it was a pay back. Vil and Crewel looked at the duet talking to each other. Even if the girls’ dance was flawless from the get-go. They had to take another road to make sure. 

“Both of you, let’s do another round. I want to correct your pose one last time. Hikari stand over here. Nakia over here.” Vil instructed. He requested for them to take the same position as they did earlier. 

They followed his instructions. Hikari’s posture was slouching and was only to be put firmly in place by the blonde with a loud slap on the back. Nakia’s face color drained from Vil’s treatment. Was this payback day?

“Stand straight, potato.” 

The Pomefiore dorm leader eyed the Demelvian with a keen eye. “Let’s finish once and for all.” He clapped his hands together.

* * *

**NOW**

**VENUE DAY - ROYAL SWORD ACADEMY**

The horse’s hooves clicked on the pavement, slowly approaching the entrance of the prestigious school of sorcerers known as Royal Sword Academy - the rivalling school of Night Raven College. The stallions stopped at the gate, making the carriage bounce on break. The door opened, one young student came out, inviting his partner to follow after them. Both were a student of Night Raven College, and they came to present the attendance of their previous invitation. 

“Ready?” One asked. 

“Hikari, I’m used to this kind of thing. Except for the extravagant dress part.” 

“Alright, puppies, let’s get moving.” Another voice came from their back. Another figure stepped out of the carriage with a Haut de couture outfit, his hand in the air. “We have things to settle with them; let’s make them sit. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir!” The two young women exclaimed, ready to proceed.

Walking up the giant stairway decorated with various types of flowers, Hikari - the short-haired brunette with blue eyes - gave her partner another glance. “Ne, Nakia?” Nakia hummed.

“How long do you think we will be here with Mr. Crewel?” She asked with a whisper. 

“I don’t know. If it wasn’t for the headmaster’s fish memory, we wouldn’t be here in the first place,” Nakia replied with a sigh. 

“Let’s get this over with.” The brunette sighed. All she could remember was how they got really into this mess. 

Slowly, the door of the Royal Sword Academy opened before them, blinding them with light.

The school decorations are mostly done of pure pricy marble. The tiles of the floor are made of marbles of the utmost quality. Everything screamed white and elegance. The girls wished they had a pair of shades for a change. It was a deep contrast of their college being in the darker tone. A crowd of students were surrounding one of the top popular influencers of their school ; Neige Leblanche. Described as a prince of fashion, his attire was literally made for this occasion. He was obviously gushed over by all females and males alike.

Crewell’s outfit caught the attention of the crowd. It made the beginning of a conversation between the teachers. Hikari was getting nervous with all the eyes suddenly now on them. Nakia gave a reassuring gaze. She tilted her head towards the brunette, putting her hand over her earlobe to whisper something.

“If what Leona says is true, just imagine how they would be if they were butt naked. Remember, they may be flashy but they can still be flustered by their image.” 

Hikari scrunched up her nose in disgust. “That’s gross… I’m gonna add more.” 

The black haired young man waved to his admirers’ group, excusing himself before coming to greet the ladies.

“Good evening.” Neige greets them with a smile. “Welcome to Royal Sword Academy. Are you the representatives from Night Raven College?” 

Nakia quickly nods. Her head was pondering the weight between this guy’s smile and Kalim’s. Her corner of her eye twitched, mirroring the same smile. Oh god. They were two sunshines. 

“Yes, we are. Thank you for the invitation. It’s always been an honor to attend RSA’s Spring dance.” Nakia replied with a small reverence. She had been used to this sort of greeting, imprinted into her brain.

  
  


“I thought Vil-kun would come.” The young boy searched behind them. “Are you the only two?” 

Nakia tilted her head to play the innocent game. “Sadly, he couldn’t make it.” She put her hand on her chest. “As a dorm leader, he has so many tasks to do.” She dramatized. Hikari looked at her with a stunned expression. It was the best act she could pull off? 

“Oh, that’s sad indeed.” The mage got struck by his upset smile. He bought her lie!? She cleared her throat. She nudged Hikari.

Hikari played along. “Yes, it’s quite sad Vil-senpai couldn’t make it. Most of the candidates chosen by our principal were caught busy with their duties.” The brunette replied. “But fret not. I’ll be sure to pass on your greetings to Vil-senpai.” She exaggerated. Nakia looked at her surprised. Wow, she pulled off better than her.

Neige nodded understanding their explanations. A chuckle drew their attention towards an elderly old man, brushing his short gray beard with his finger. “If it isn’t Divus Crewel and his students.” The headmaster or Royal Sword Academy scanned the room. “Mr. Crowley couldn’t make it I presume.” 

Divus turned his attention to the elderly man. He stood out with his top couture outfit. His hair combed back, his sharp shoulder pad overcoat, he walked behind the girls with confidence. If they had to show off their fashion in the most believable way, Crewel was the man of the situation. 

“He couldn’t make it.” Crewel went to the point with a forced smile which looked dangerously normal. “He had… a small incident to take care of. What a loss.” 

‘A loss. That’s a total lie!’ Nakia and Hikari looked at the potion teacher in disbelief. 

“Who are the attendees?” They asked the thirty years old man. 

“They are two of my favorite students. I've requested Crowley to let them go to this venue. They are ready to show what they have been practicing for weeks.”

“It’s an honor to be here, sir.” Hikari placed her hand over her chest, bowing. Nakia did as well, a courtesy to show some respect to the principal.

**_ANOTHER LIE! SERIOUSLY THEY ARE THAT PRETENTIOUS?!_ **

“My, my, what polite young ladies you are.” Ambrose 63rd let out a small chuckle. The girls’ manners surely were different from the other students. “Please relax and enjoy this ball. I’m quite certain you’ll have a pleasant time during your evening here.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Leblanche, please show these lovely ladies around, will you?” The school principal showed over the food tables in the next room. “I’m pretty sure they will love a small refreshment to start the evening along with us. Mr. Crewel, why not join the teachers core with me?”

“It would be an honor, sir.” He gave a small glance to the girls. A simple glance of warning to not let their plan fail. The girls gulped.

Neige nodded with another radiant smile. Nakia hid her face from the light he was giving off. His bright and radiant smile reminded her of the Scarabia prefect. Just the thought of them being together made her feel blinded.

They proceeded to follow their tour guide. Nakia sighed mentally to keep a neutral expression. The gaze on them made their body tense slightly while the two teachers were discussing school, walking away to their own gathering. Stopping by a few students wanting Neige’s attention, Nakia’s reflex kicked in to do a reverence before the school student party who mirrored the same move in respect. The made linked her arm around Hikari out of the blue. She had to stick to the plan and act all extravagant. She nudged the brunette playfully, wiggling her eyebrows to keep her mood upright. The brunette let out a small laugh, only to hide it with her white gloved hand. 

“Neige-samaaa.” A RSA female student quickly stopped the trio from walking any further. “Do you mind taking a photo or two with us?” 

Nakia’s face hid a grimace she expressed at the girly high-pitch tone the newcomer babbled. She felt an intense shiver down her spine. Hikari saw her reaction before whispering to her earlobe.

“Let me guess. Not a good memory?” Hikari asked and Nakia nodded quickly. She had her fair share of pompous princess being a daddy’s bratty girl. Oh great seven, please spare the Demelvian mage from this misery.

“O-Oh, I don’t mind but…” Neige glanced over to look at his two guests. He was given a task by the headmaster to look after the guests. He didn’t want them to feel left out. 

Hikari stepped forward. “If you would like, I can take the picture for you.” She held out her hand with a gentleman smile across her lips. “I assure you I’m a good photographer.” She continued.

Nakia legitimately felt the heat of her cheeks grow. Uh-oh. Hikari’s smile was too dashing - uh-oh! She turned head away, steam coming out of her ears. Nuh-huh - don’t fall for another person… She mentally screamed.

The RSA girl eyed the brunette up and down before scoffing, rudely placing her phone into her open gloved palm. “Don’t drop the phone. It costs more than your whole cringy outfit.” She sneered.

Hikari’s left eye twitched. “Of course.” Crewel felt a sneeze teasing his nose. Did someone criticize his work behind his back?

Neige posed with the small group of two girls and one boy in the arched threshold. Nakia observed them as they hugged the male close to them. Neige seems a bit taken aback by their physical affection.

“Ladies, I am willing to take a picture… but please, let me take a pose first.” He softly chuckled. Nakia whistled at Hikari, motioning her head towards the group. The brunette nodded with a small smirk. 

“Why not move to the couches?” Hikari suggested. “It will be comfier and also more spacious. Also, a better lighting to show off your glamorous smiles.” 

Nakia looked at the brunette, blinking twice. Gosh, it amazes her how a Night Raven College student gives such a good sarcastic comment to pass like an actual compliment.

“I don’t see why not?” The RSA male student replied. “I admit this could be better for the magicam actually.” 

The small group moved over the couch near the refreshment table. Neige took place on the seat, in the middle, while the others took a seat on each side of him. 

“Hands on your lap, ladies. I guarantee the photo will come out amazing.” Hikari crouched down to get a better angle. She noticed how the girls were trying to find a way to hold Neige close again. The RSA female students noticed there were a lot of people watching and couldn’t help but complied, frowns on their lips. “Excellent. Neige, please tilt your head—yes! Just like that.”

“My friend, here, is a pro in this. They’re a good photographer.” Nakia complimented over Hikari, leaning over an RSA student. “Look at how she instructs them like a pro!” Her hands motioned to emphasise the situation. Some guests agreed with her words. 

“Alright, one—two—three! One more.” Hikari took a few pictures here and thenwalked up to the group, returning the phone back to the girl. “How does it look?”

“Hmph. Not bad. Passable.” Hikari’s eyebrow twitched. Is that so?

“Can we take a shot too?” The new male barged in. “You had your turn.” Neige looked at the sudden gathering of students around them. Nakia quickly put herself between the influencer and the other boy. 

“I think it would be generous if you stepped back a bit.” Nakia frowned. “I apologize gentlemen, but he was given the task to attend us on a tour of the school. He is busy with us, Night Raven’s guests.” She looked at Hikari who nodded in return. 

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Nakia said with a more forceful tone. “We will be taking our leave.” 

Hikari offered her hand for Neige to take and he gingerly took it. She pulled him up, dragging him with her as she followed Nakia away from the refreshment table, leaving a baffled crowd behind.

“Did you see that—!!”

“How could they!”

“The nerve of NRC!”

The two girls ignored the jeers. 

They stopped by the hallway, near the open window.

“Uh umm!! Y-You didn’t have to do that!” Neige said, fidgeting. He knew of the beef between RSA and NRC all these past years. The two girls sacrificed their recent good image just to save him from an uncomfortable position. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to his guests. 

“We had to.” Nakia bluntly said. “Sorry.” 

Hikari sighed. “Are you seriously going to go along and bear with something you’re uncomfortable with?” Neige did a double-take.

“We noticed, we are not blind.” Neige tilted his head. “Celebrity or not, you are a living being.” Nakia’s gaze softened. “You have to say ‘NO’ on certain occasions. Heck, you need to refuse at some point. Being nice to everyone can drag you down. I know it sounds harsh but it’s a reality in this world.” 

Coming from someone who didn’t come from Twisted Wonderland and didn’t know much about social media, she had handled her own problems with royal families etc.

Neige felt amazed by their speech. “We may be rivals in terms of school but we help each other as humans. Right?” Nakia smiled with a hand on her heart. His hazzle hues sparkled in pure glee. “Alright!” She exclaimed. The two looked at the auburn-haired female. “No more lecture. Mr. Leblanche, you are not done with us. Show us the way!” She made an exaggerated bow towards the door. 

“The point is… just say no when you’re not up for it.” Hikari said, placing a hand on her hip. Though it was different from their situation. They couldn’t say ‘No’ to RSA’s invitation, plus the rewards they received for accepting the task was good. No homework for a week. “And Nakia’s right. Please lead the way.” 

Neige couldn’t help it but let out a spit of laughter. His laughter was so genuine and refreshing. Nakia and Hikari grinned at each other. They went on with the visit until the trumpets announced the awaited moment they have been tasked for.

Time to dance.

  
  
  


Crewel had been sitting in the lounge with Ambrose the 63rd for a good amount of time. They clang their glass together. “I am quite glad you were able to make it with such lovely ladies. I wished I could have seen a male student but I suppose this will make do.” 

Ambrose lifted his head when the trumpet echoed in the ballroom. “It seems the main event will soon take place. What have your students learn for the dance, Mr. Crewel?” 

“You will see soon enough.” He eyed the girls appearing to the top of the majestic stairway leading to the dance floor where many dancers were already gathering.

“ **_Night Raven College’s representatives have arrived_ ** .” The yelling teller announced at the top of his lungs. 

True to Leona and Ruggie’s word, this is a school for pompous little princes and princesses. Hikari didn’t like to admit they had a slight snobbish attitude when they walked past them. Knowing they were from a rivaling school, it was enough to break their pride and mark their territory. It was probably because of the little event that happened earlier.

Nakia’s eyebrow twitched. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Nakia whispered as she guided Hikari straight to the dance floor. Her move was out of the RSA etiquette, it was the rule of the  _ male  _ partner to invite to dance. “I am barely here for less than thirty minutes… I can’t stand it.” She took Hikari’s hand to position it on her hip. “Let’s leave that  **mark** .” 

The music started softly. They knew well of the tune that played. They had rehearsal for hours and hours, dancing to different musical pieces. Hikari focused on their posture and took the first step first. Nakia extended her leg on the side to extend more view. All the dancing duets were visibly threatened by the new dancers entering the dance floor. Some even go out of their way to bump accidently into them. They insincerely apologized soon after.

“Geez. I expected NRC to be petty… but RSA are the same as well.” The brunette huffed quietly, trying to keep her expression calm and profesional. “No wonder we don’t get along.”

“Ugh…” Nakia rolled her eyes. 

Hikari and Nakia already had enough to follow the goody two shoes rule of respect. They were representing the Night Raven College for the Great Seven’s sake. They won’t back down so quickly. They quickly changed gears with the quick step Hikari memorized from Vil and Rook’s presentation on the second day. Body pressed flushed they skipped between two couples of dancers visibly aiming toward them. The RSA students collided together. 

Ambrose noticed the small incident from the balcony. “Seems a few of my students have the wrong foot tonight.” He didn’t see the true problem first hand.

Swirling his wine flute, Crewel smugly looked at the headmaster, his cheek resting his knuckles. He turned towards the old man and with the most menacing sweet smile he could show, he recommanded to withness the solos “If you don’t mind, Headmaster Ambrose” Even if the night was going well, they had to perform each other’s school as promised.. 

It needed to be something to remember. 

The girls noticed the dance floor emptying slowly with the student core of the academy watching them on the sidelines. They looked up seeing their teacher waving his hand to go on. They had the green light to perform on their own. Hikari and Nakia took a breather, taking their hand to walk to the center of the dance floor. They remembered what Vil taught them. 

“May I have this dance, milady?” Hikari bowed.

Nakia giggled. “Why of course, kind sir.” She did a curtsy and took Hikari’s hand. “Let’s rock this joint!” She said in a whisper, grinning ear to ear.

The new music caught them off guard only to leave them free of their movement. Starting with a few simple steps, they swayed on the side to continue their steps in coordination. 

Neige along with many students by his side were gazing at the show displayed by the girls dancing around the pristine marbled floor. The chandeliers light sparkle onto the jewelry given from Kalim, the feather on their clothes floating along their movements and Nakia’s Demelvian earrings jiggling with each step taken. 

It was like watching something out of a fairytale. 

The music came to a stop and it was an open opportunity for the short haired brunette to grab Nakia’s waist to bend her backward like she performed the other day. Nakia was obviously sweating by testing her own flexibility once again.

It was total silence in the ballroom. Neige initiated a small clap. Others joined along over a standing ovation while many whistled at the sight. 

“Hey Hikari…” Nakia called from her bent position. “Don’t drop me will you?” 

“I won’t.” 

Hikari helped the poor young woman back to her initial position. They waved and gave a formal reverence. Many students started to chat up about their identities since they never were introduced by the announcer on top of the stairs. Now they were caught in their conversation, Nakia quickly pulled the brunette aside in a secluded corridor. She sighed with relief. 

“Leave a mark was a huge understatement. We  **_burned_ ** the floor!” Nakia said proudly. “Vil will be so proud of us!” 

“What are we doing now?” Hikari asked, stretching herself. 

“Oh my dear Prince, would you like to elope with a dancing princess?” Nakia faked dramatically, batting her eyes taking out her hand. Hikari let out a snort. 

“If it is only to go back and have some fun.” She replied with a deep fake voice. “My dear, we shall leave this castle and get married right away!” Nakia let out a louder snort, putting her hand on her mouth. 

“Seriously let’s go ditch this place.” Hikari said, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder as she tried to hide her smile. “Wanna grab a quick bite by the town? The food here didn’t actually fill me up.” 

“Heck yeah! Oh wait. Let’s not forget to leave a small token here.” Nakia sprinted towards the main entrance where the big staircase was left unguarded. She took off her boots and left them on the last stair. 

“Seriously!?” Hikari snickered. 

“We have completed our part of the contract. We never had to attend the night fully right?” Nakia said while walking out casually undoing her ponytail and her braid. Once her hair loose, she set her feet in the warm night sand. “Let’s race.” 

“Ah?” Hikari asked.

“Last to reach the town has to cook for the entire week.” She proposed. Hikari’s interest picked up. 

“You’re on. Me and my brother used to be experts on beach races. Better be ready!” Hikari announced. They took off the moment they heard a yell from the Royal Sword Academy. They were searching for the lost princess who dropped her boot. Nakia and Hikari high fived dashing like mad women towards the school, the other side of the island.

  
  


Night Raven College

The next day 

“Roi de Poison. I have marvelous news!” Rook announced to his dorm leader already looking through the magicam feed. “Perhaps you should search about the RSA spring dance.”

“Mira Mira” He said softly. 

“Hai.” The automated voice responded.

“Tell me who left a good impression on the Crystal Lostfoot Venue.” 

_ “Searching the feed with the Crystal Losfoot Venue characteristics.” _ The automated voice said.  _ “Night Raven College attendees with unknown names burned the dancing floor, leaving a shoe behind.”  _ Vil snickered only to stop at the sight. Nakia’s boot was left on the camera view. 

“That… sweet potato…!”

_ They were thousand madolls worth the price! _

\----

The cafeteria of the college was buzzing with many students gossiping about the last night event. They never knew about the actual attendees who went to the venue the previous evening they were searching who they were actually. It was everywhere on magicam. Pictures, videos with overflowing comments asking of the duet’s identity.

Ace and Deuce were glued by Cater’s side checking the feed of the actual picture of the mysterious couple dancing in such a magnificent manner. 

\----

Rook had taken his class humming softly while a certain beastman was trying his best to nap in place. His ears twitched as he sat back upward, grabbing his pen to start writing down some notes. 

“Oh, Roi de Leon is actually studying. What a miracle.” Rook said in a sing-song voice. “Also another miracle with the last night event, didn’t you notice something lately?” 

“Alright creep, just keep your nose out of my business.” Leona sighed while writing down one last word. 

“Mademoiselle des Éléments went to the Royal Sword Academy last night.” Leona dropped his pen on the desk. 

“Care to repeat that Hunt?” He snarled, taking the hunter by the collar. Rook showed his hands in surrender. 

“Have you not noticed her all the evenings she came late to your dorm? Complaining of any pain, not getting the time to study, even feeling a little bit snappy?” 

Leona remembered how she was the other day when he playfully bit her in the neck. He was flushed with embarrassment. “Speak.” 

“She should be currently relaxing in her room waiting for a lovable boyfriend to take care of her with the utmost attention.” The dark brunette took his pen and went out of the class. “But the class hasn’t even started yet!” 

“Don’t care!” 

Rook chuckled. “How caring he is about Mademoiselle des Éléments.” He sighed in delight. 

Leona quickly came back to Savannaclaw to catch his girlfriend relaxing, sprawled on her bed with her two feet in magic orbs provided by Vil. His corner of his eye twitched. His two hands slammed open her bedroom doors, and his low growl scared the lights out of her body. 

“Are you tired,  **_BABE_ ** .” Nakia shivered at the nickname. “Why don’t we relax together?” He smirked like a little shit before closing her door behind him. 

\----

Hikari had woken up from a nap. She was glad that she and Nakia were excused from classes the following day of the ball. It gave her some time to take care of their sick prefect.

She had thought of making some homemade porridge, but stopped a brief moment when her phone buzzed. She raised an eyebrow when she looked at the sender. It kept popping after another. The last one was from Nakia saying she won’t make it alive. Still drowsy from slumber, Hikari pressed the voice mail.. 

“ _ NAKIA GET BACK HERE! _ ” Leona yelled at the end of the line. Hikari cringed at the yell, closing the phone before rolling around in the bed and hugging the closest pillow to her chest. 

“Meh, I know she will survive against a lion if she managed all that dancing thing.” Hikari giggled. “She is used to this kind of stuff after all.” 

The short haired brunette didn’t know what the story would be unfolding after the dance they attended, what could be worse? 

Ah yes. Leaving a little something behind.

/The end or to be contined... who knows?


End file.
